


The Last Day of Daycare [Podfic]

by er-weare-meant-2b (dancingismusicmadevisible)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingismusicmadevisible/pseuds/er-weare-meant-2b
Summary: "You’re a daycare worker, watching over toddlers, when the imminent end of the world is announced. It becomes increasingly clear none of the kids’ parents are going to show up as the end inches nearer."





	The Last Day of Daycare [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Day of Daycare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761352) by Bethany the Martian. 



Audio drama version of [The Last Day of Daycare](https://bethanythemartian.tumblr.com/post/633183446892691456/writing-prompt-s-youre-a-daycare-worker) by [@bethanythemartian ](https://bethanythemartian.tumblr.com/)

CAST:  
Addie - [@er-weare-meant-2b ](https://er-weare-meant-2b.tumblr.com/)  
Newscaster - [@softily](https://softily.tumblr.com/)  
Titanium Man - [@perihelionicarus](https://perihelionicarus.tumblr.com/)  
Preschool children - [@powerhouseofthehell ](https://powerhouseofthehell.tumblr.com/)

Music by [Royalty Free Background Music](https://soundcloud.com/royaltyfreebackgroundmusic)

[Tape recorder](https://freesound.org/people/Pogotron/sounds/61075/) by Pogotron on freesound.org  
[Radio static](https://freesound.org/people/GowlerMusic/sounds/262267/) by GowlerMusic on freesound.org


End file.
